


Misfortune

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic works in strange and mysterious ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

Sarah smiled as Hoggle finished his story, and picked up a bottle of nail polish from the top of her dresser. She didn't wear polish often, but the silvery lavender color was whimsical enough to appeal to her after a rough day in the 'real world'. Hoggle had been wonderful, telling her silly stories of goblin exploits until she was laughing nearly hard enough to cry.

She shook the bottle to mix it and met her friend's eyes in the mirror. "Thank you so much, Hoggle. You've been such a wonderful friend letting me whine about silly stuff and cheering me up."

"Ain't nuttin' Sarah, I'm jus glad-"

He was cut off by a loud crack when the nail polish bottle slipped from Sarah's grasp and flew across the room at the mirror, impacting right in the middle of his chest and marring his image with an ugly spider web of broken glass.

Her apology caught in her throat at the emptiness in Hoggle's eyes, and then was loosed as a shriek when blood began to seep from the cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #13 Misfortune from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> I spent most of the day trying to write this, getting freaked out, and running off to read fluff. This one was hard to sit down to.


End file.
